The Visit
by Ktss14
Summary: Olivia Carolyn Pope and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III meet on a dark Virginia road and their journey after this meeting. . Fluff and T rated through the first chapters will change to mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pickles

Olivia was just returning from a business meeting that netted the firm a seat at the table at one of the most prestigious firms in the city but also primary representative for the CEO and management staff.

Big corporations draw big problems so it was deemed they needed an out house firm to look out for their well being and protection from problems out of their control both outside and inside the corporation. Olivia checked to make sure there were no appointments , told the receptionist to take all calls and directed her to order a temp for herself , tell all callers they were unavailable until tomorrow and ordered a lunch with champagne forr the staff. The day could not get any better.

As she returned to her office a delivery for her arrived. She assumed it was a thank you from, the new firm but discovered while there was a spread of her favorite flowers the note attached only said I expect you to join me in room 2222 and explain the significance of this. I already called your mom who will pick up the boys and keep them overnight. I have packed you a bag and Tom is waiting downstairs.. The content was a jar of sweet pickles. Olivia smiled , of course she remembered, how could she not,

She informed her staff they had the rest of the day off, told them lunch and drinks had been ordered and she had an emergency at home

An emergency, "anything we can help with?" they all chimed at once

Nope just enjoy lunch and everyone I ordered a limo , no DD arrest today.

Liv sent Fitz a txt, **Leaving now**

A smile spread across Livs face as her husband opened the door wearing only a smile.

 _"So what if it wasn't m_ e?'

 _"In that case I assume they would have quickly figured they had the wrong room"._

Olivia pulled the sweet jerkins out of her purse sat them on the table and said "I remember".

 _So tell me what do you remember about makes the jar of sweet pickles special_

 _"You mean something that happened Four years and 10 months ago?"_

 _Yes,_

Liv Smiled , _"where do you want me to start?"_

" _First thins first, how about a soak before we start remembering the past", Fitz said, " The bath is ready I'll open the wine."_

 _Liv settled in the warm bath and waited for her husband who soon nestled in behind her pulling her back flush against his chest, He offered her a sip of wine but she refused saying " I just want to lay here and remember how this all started, my life, our life , our very happy life."_

Olivia fumed as she turned from a two lane highway and drove along into a blacktop road that seemed to be going nowhere and from nowhere. If not for the moon she probably would have left road kill for the past 10 minutes and she wasn't sure she hadn't since without the moon it was really dark.

This was the start of her vacation and it had not started as a vacation. First there was a tip to the market because her Aunt Bess insisted she needed the last special ingredient for her infamous potato salad.

" _I need the Blue Bonnet Sweet Pickles, the whole ones"_ her aunt reminded her as she walked out the door. Twenty minutes later she discovered she bought Sweet Pickles but not Blue Bonnet which meant she had to return to the store. . Now she was in the aisle and the container she wanted was on the top shelf with no-one in sight to help. Olivia tried standing on the bottom shelf but still could not reach the containers on the top shelf.

 _"Need some help"_ a deep voice said,

" _please those sweet pickles_ , "'

" _' which ones_ '?"

"The , Blue Bonnet", whole not sliced"

 _," Ok, , looks like someone is making some real homemade potato salad."_. Tanned arms reached past her and easily plucked a jar from the shelf, "Ill make it two just in case."

At that moment a female voice said " _Fitz lets go, we have everything._ "

Her savior turned and walked away before she could see his face or give him a proper thanks. Nice arms, nice voice and even nicer ass Olivia noted as he walked away. Olivia continued to the check out the departing figure as he walked away finally turning to pay for her shopping. , If she had turned she would have seen Fitz taking a very long look as she neared the cashier..

Now, two trips to the market and 5 hours later she was driving along a damm dark country road to bring some amps, wires or something electronic to her cousin who somehow forgot to bring everything he needed .

She wrote down the directions but she was still lost. Her cousin Harrison was filling in to dee-jay a party at a location that wasn't on google map .

She knew she correctly wrote the directions he gave but she was still lost She was told to hang a right (hang, really….. what's wrong with turn, Harrison is a Yale Graduate.) OK a right at the caution, a left at the second stop sign and follow the road about 10 minutes. Well, she took the right and the left, or did she take a left and right , shit she could not remember.

In desperation she pulled over , well not over she stopped in the middle of the road to get her bearings only to have blinking blue lights illuminate her rear window

WTF, not only is she lost now she could be arrested. Here she was in the middle of an unidentified road somewhere in rural Virginia with the local police about to cart her off to jail

Ok license, insurance, in her purse in her trunk, nice place for them. Ok stay calm after all you graduated in the top of your class from Harvard law.

The officer got out of his car, looked at her license plates and walked up to her window. She took a deep breath only to hear a voice say, " _are you Olivia_?"

, what's ,, they did not teach me this in law school….. that county sheriffs were psychic., but I'm going with what I got _." Yes I am_ _Olivi_ a"

" _Harrison sent me to look for you he thought the directions might confuse you so when I saw this car pass me a couple of miles ago I figured it was you. come on follow me"_

Ok, he knows Harrison , he knows who I am so its follow him or make a u turn and stay lost until daybreak.

Olivia followed his car , far too long for her but soon she could hear music and see lights in the clearing. It was the Football stadium for the neighboring town, why didn't Harrison just tell her, she knew how to find the football stadium. Why was she going down dark narrow roads when could have just told her to come to the stadium. She said aloud " _Harrison you have some real explaining to do"_


	2. Chapter 2

Liv Va 3 The visit

Liv saw the car pull up as she settled on the porch to read her often read favorite Rita Brown novel. This was the first work by her favorite author that she had read and she always included it in her down time, it seemes to relax her.

She did not pay much attention but looked up, to see a pair of feet clad in Italian loafers emerge from the passenger side of the car, the feet were connected to a pair of long legs that seemed to go on forever. Soon thighs connected to the legs came into view which caused Liv to close the book . She followed the legs, then thighs up up and up . The thighs ended at a slim torso covered by a fitted white on white shirt securely tucked into the well tailored slacks. Keep going girl, this is too good to stop now, if the pure enjoyment from looking could kill they would be printing her obituary about now. . The loafers, legs, torso were slowly moving up the walk towards the porch. The hip bone may be connected to the thigh bone and in this case the hip bone was connected to the thigh bone and they were both connected to a torso on which sat some broad shoulders .The body was definitely by Fischer and the shoulders and face could be the reason for the Mona Lisa's smile.. A handsome tanned face topped by a mass of curls, an erratic one sitting directly over his forehead which he took a moment to sweep his hand through,. DAMM Liv wondered why she did not get the memo that Superman had moved to Virginia She followed the figure as it walked up the walk to the porch and seemed to levitate in front of her.

" _Morning"_

Shit, its the same voice from last night and the market earlier.

 _"Morning"_

Their introduction was interrupted by her aunt calling from the house." Tommy , I'll be right out with your coffee and new samples."

 _"Hi , I did not get a chance to introduce myself last night, or maybe you left before I could I'm Fitzgerald Grant ."_

 _" Hi, Fitzgerald Grant , that's a real mouthfull , I'm Olivia Pope, Harrison is my cousin Miss Max is my Aunt"_

 _" It's really Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III but most everyone calls me Fitz , I'm your aunts neighbor," ..."and sheriff "Liv interrupted_

 _" yes and no" !_

 _"I am her neighbor and I am the sheriff, only part time"_

 _"Are you her neighbor part time or the sheriff part time?"_

 _"To be honest, and if I think about it , both"_

 **I guess that explains why your khakis and badge from last night have been replaced by well tailored suit business attire , Liz thought to herself. This is not eye candy its the whole fricking candy industry standing on my aunts porc** h., **Liv thought to herself.**

 _"What.? " Fitz asked_

 _"What .,... What ? Liv replied_

 _" I know you are thinking and want to say something I just want to know what it is"_

 **Liz thought to herself, Oh no you don't, trust me.**

 _"So you play sheriff part time to make sure you can carry your gun in Virginia?"_

 _"Nope, Tom, he pointed to the person in the drivers seat, is usually with me, he carries the gun. I don't know how effective I would be defending myself with a briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other ."_

 _"Ok, Fitzgerald III please explain",_ _ **Liv wanted to add sheriff last night a snicker bar today "**_ _..."Fitz ... its Fitz , May I call you Olivia?"_

"Ok Fitz go ahead"

 _"This is harvest time for many. I guess you have seen the many fruit and vegetable stands and then there is the local carnival ?"_

 _"Nope, just got in yesterday I haven't seen much of what's going on. . Only been to the grocery and wandering around in the dark last night."_

 **I know I saw you both times, Fitz whispered under his breath**

"What"…., sorry I didn't not hear you " Liv interrupted.

 _"Shall I continue_ ,? Fitz said,... Liv shook her head yes,

 _"In the summer when I am here I work one day a week volunteering with the police force in whatever capacity they need me. Most of the adult population volunteer, it lets us know the problems our officers face so we are not so quick to judge when something goes wrong. I help as much as I can . Last night I was on crowd control and Harrison asked me to make sure you did not get lost . The deejay who usually handles our music just became a new dad so Harrison was pressed into service. I hope we did not inconvenience you."_

 **You could never inconvenience me, Liv thought. could Superman inconvenience Lois Lane? Liv was happy to know the sheriff was not physic because the conversation he was having in her head was one only to be shared with very close friends and Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was not a friend, as much as her libido was open to much more than friendship**

 _"Nope, it was ok, getting lost wasn't fun but you appeared out of the dark and rescued me."_

Harrison walked out the door held open by his grandmother carrying a tray loaded with breads, muffins and jams.

 _"So Harrison, you are a deejay now, what would your DC clients think?"_

 _"Liv I have deejayed for this group since I was in 8_ _th_ _grade. "_

 _"You never mentioned that."..._

 _"Got to keep some secrets , right Cuz."_

As they were talking Olivia watched Fitz put a small dab of jam on a piece of flat bread and closed his eyes. He then put a dab on a muffin with a similar reaction

He remarked to Aunt Max, " _is this a new blend?"_

 _"Yup, big crop of sweet peaches this year so I decided to try some with different spices and mix different fruits, what do you think?"_

 _"Lets see what Liv thinks ?, " ..._ L **iv when did I become Liv.'** _ **maybe after he became Fitz, she thought .**_

Liv reached for a piece of flatbread only to have Fitz offer her one already with its own dollop of jam, heavenly.'

"So what do you think Callie,? "her aunt asked

"Is it Callie or is it Olivia?", Fitz asked.

"Its Olivia Carolyn Pope, thus Callie... as you are Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III , Tommy,. Aunt Max loves nicknames."

"And Harrison is?"... Harrison held up his hand ,"nope… leave me out of this."

Liv returned to the platter and immediately dug in tasting jams from the various containers using the different beads as holders. Some were better on muffins, the chunkier ones were better on crackers but they were all had their own distinct taste which was really good.

"How many cases were you able to make?"

"Six cases,...enough for each family member and one for Tom."

Harrison brought out the cases which were passed on to the driver Fitz introduced as Tom.

Everyone bid their farewell Aunt Max and Harrison returned to the house, Olivia returned to her book and Fitz returned to his car.

Olivia felt someone standing over her and looked up to see Fitz _, "So, how long are you going to be here?_

 _"A week"_

 _"Any plans, ?"_

 _"nope, rest and visiting family"_

 _"I'm headed to the office now but I would love to stop by later and give you a tour of the town."_

"Fitzgerald," ... " _nope "Fitz interrupted ... " its Fitz remember."_

 _"Sorry….. Fitz, ... the town doesn't have a stop light what's to tour?"_

 _"Liv we have several stop lights and it might help when you get lost again you may not have a friendly officer to rescue you"_

" _Nope, not possible to get lost ...I'm not getting off this porch"_

 _"I think not, you will be out and about visiting family and… at the market , with and without Ms. Max"_

Fitz gave Liv a lopsided grin as she stared in disbelief, was he was flirting with her **, she really hoped he was.** Liv could see he would not give up easily so she said ," why not," It seemed the easiest way to get rid of him and back to her book.

"Good"... _, Fitz said, "see you at 4, I'll bring a picnic basket."_

As he walked away Fitz gave a fist pump which he hoped Liv did not see but of course , she did.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia Ch 4

At 3:55 the Range Rover stopped in front of the house

Now Fitz was driving and wearing chinos, sandals and a fitted blue shirt which matched his eyes. She wondered if he knew his shirt brought out the color in his eyes, yes he knew some woman has either told him or filled his closet with blue everything.. She is sure he absolutely sure he knew, she learned from her brothers men are not as clueless about clothes as they pretend to be. My brother told me. 'men are peacocks, without the feathers'.This outfit brought out the carefree Fitz while the business attire reeked of alpha male.

He drove through town , pass the fruit stands and the carnival with its bright lights and people passing out leaflets and playbills announcing the goodies inside. He purposely slowly drove up to each stop light so he could stop and give Liv that cat bird look.

He took the same route as she did last night a right at the caution light a left at the second stop sign. The difference. the second stop sign was slightly angled behind a bush so if you did not know it was there it was easy to miss. He stopped at the sign and gave Liv a smirk which brought a smile and the shake of her head from her.'

 _"Ok I have been truly schooled about not totally depending on google, "Liv said, "can we picnic now."_

 _"yup, I know you feel lost without your neon street lights and street signs," ""...''''..."yes neon lights and no street signs hidden behind trees" Liv countered_

 _"there is no tree, that's a bush" ... Fitz said_

 _..." you know what I mean and there is a tree and a bush just before you get to the sign , that makes one not look for a sign."_

 _"ok, I will make it my business to realign the sign but rules of the road or not I suggest you stop or slow down at every road junction in rural areas never know when a lost stranger could go whizzing by, not stopping . "_

 _using his comment she continued "and …if you cut that tree down, all those lost strangers would really appreciate that."_

 _"Now you want us to cut down trees and change signs just because you got lost?"_

 _"Nope,... just make things more user friendly, come on lets find a spot to picnic"_

 _" Can't cut that tree is older than me but I will fix the sign.."_

Fitz drove another 15 minutes without any additional conversation about old trees or misaligned signs. Olivia commented on the jams, jellies and spreads from breakfast. Fitz explained he had enjoyed her aunts jams as a child and would always visit her house for a sample whenever he was in town.. He finally convinced her years ago to make him a case. She did, the first case grew into two, now she makes two batches a year. He includes her jams in his Christmas boxes for friends where he also includes other non commercially prepared food from the area. . He has tried to persuade Ms. Max to let him finance it as a business but she told him then it would no longer be special, he agreed so he settled for his two cases each year. He could never eat two cases alone. He used his stash for treats during his fall football brunches. Her jams and the slow smoked ham from another neighbor were always the number one hit at his tailgate table. She would fly just before football season to make a batch of her breads and muffins and freeze them for him. They only needed heating before they were served. He got his breads , she got a California vacation , a win win. Olivia remembered her aunt going to California in the fall but never connected the two,

They finally stopped at the top of a hill which had a beautiful view of the valley below, an area filled with lush grass and tall trees.

Fitz..."This part of Virginia is on the edge of the mountains so we have a couple of nice elevated areas."

 _"Please do tell , is it also the areas lovers lane?"_

 _"Yupp, but no blue swimming hole for skinny dipping" Fitz said with a wink_

 _Liv looked at Fitz and shook her head thinking, he's funny_

Fitz hauled out a picnic basket filled with unusual goodies . First the obligatory red checkered table cloth then goodies of all kinds. This was not just a picnic it was a basket of gourmet delights .No cold chicken with warm potato salad. The contents included an assortment of breads, cold canned meat, smoked meat, cheese , cookies , crackers and breads for the meat and cheese and three kinds of wine. **Liz, thought how did he put this together in 4 hours**

 _"A lot of wine, aren't you concerned about driving officer, or are you trying to lower my inhibitions?"_

 _"Nope. not worried about driving ," Fitz answered_

 _"Well I am" Liv snapped back loudly_ , " driving and my inhibitions" liv said under her breath."

" Ms. Pope are you insinuating I'm trying to get you drunk?"

 _"Drunk and stranded on top of this "_ _ **elevation"**_ _hidden even from google"_

 _"Nope , nope and nope , first Mis.s Max would kill me and Harrison would bury my body in an undisclosed location."_

Fitz took the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Liv,..." _satisfied'_

 _"If I am drinking and you are drinking how do we get off this "_ _ **elevated "**_ _area?"_

Fitz held up a finger picked up his phone dialed and told someone on the other end to pick him up in two hours." _Is two hours ok?"_

 _"Ok, sounds about right, we will have relaxed a bit and finished the bottle of white by then."_

 _"Only the bottle of white?...I told Tom he should be on standby... If you decided to stay , and drink, we would need a driver if not you could drive us back because I was going to enjoy the food , the wine and your company. Not often I get to picnic with such a beautiful lady and I am going to enjoy every moment even though I suspect her every thought must be that should get back to civilization before nightfall."_

 **Oh my this man is impressive not at all like the khaki clad sheriff who scared 10 years off my life less than 48 hours ago. I wish I could bottle him .**

 _"Let's open that bottle of white. "_

 _"Not the red ...or the champagne?"_

 _"Nope not today"_

 _"Why, we have a driver…. ..and the time,"_

 _"Well, champagne is for celebration ."_

 _"We could find a reason to celebrate..., why not celebrate you will not get lost again"_

 _"Nope,"_

 _"The red, ?"_

 _"Looking at the label its very good Sirah and a good Sirah should be enjoyed under stars with someone special."_

 _"Don't you consider this special?"_

 _"That's a question for another time"_

 _"While we enjoy our wine , Liv tell me about yourself."_

 _"I'm the youngest of three , the only girl a change of life baby."_

 _My oldest brother followed dad into the military and he has a firm that helps with mergers acquisitions and….. conflict resolutions. He and his family live in Seattle where he settled after he left the service, he iss married with 3 children. Middle brother unmarried, don't think he ever will, lives in DC is a partner in the law office with Harrison . Loves the good life_

 _"And You,….. did you purposely leave yourself last?"_

 _"I don't like talk about myself, nothing really interesting I Live in NY, work with 5 friends from college at a PR firm we formed , we fix problems save reputations."_

 _"Graduated High School one year early ditto college , attended Harvard Law, passed the bar on my first try. Love NY"_

 _"Married?"_

 _"Nope"_

 _"Engaged?"_

 _Olivia dropped her head. ….. her smile disappeared….. s her body tensed._

 _"Ouch, sorry shall I try again?"..."Tell me about your firm"_

 _"Two attorneys, one investigator one litigator, one super tech guy. We are family"_

 _"And, there is money in solving problems?."_

 _"Yes ...lots"_

 _"So give me an example"_

 _"cant give you names but we do pretty well. We've handled cases for Harrison's clients and we get a lot of referrals .My brother is on retainer because he truly loves to keep the ladies happy We hope one day he will find that lady that hobbles him"_

 _"Why say hobble, when he finds the right woman her she won't have to hobble him, trust me from a former Don Juan, who never left a woman without a smile.."_

 _"What about you, the man who never left a woman without a smile."_

 _"Two sisters one brother. My sisters are the middle children and twins. "_

 _"Twins,?"_

 _" Yes, twins , Twins run in my family, my moms oldest sisters are twins. My Grandpa said he had twin sisters"_

 _"twin girls run in your family?."_

 _"yes, but I'm hoping to break the string"_

 _"break the string, the twin string?"_

 _"Nope not the twin string, the twin girl string with twin boys,"_

 _"Who is the lucky lady?"_

 _"she's around "_

 _"around, doesn't she mind you picnicking on an elevated area with me?"_

 _"nope, not at all"_

 _"how do you know?"_

 _"I know"_

 _"how do you know,"... his answer was interrupted by light snaking up the mountain._

 _"That's Tom and the extra driver, lets pack up, ok. We will continue this conversation later"_

 _"Shall we do this again , a picnic, dinner , breakfast on your porch, or whatever you choose,... how long are you here again?"_

 _"a week "_

 _" a week, plenty of time, there is the carnival , a couple of great fishing holes where we could use the old bobble and sinker method for fishing or dinner". Where to after you leave... back to New York saving reputations ?"_

 _"A week in Bali"_

 _"With friends?"_

 _"Alone", why are you interested ..._ , _what are you asking and why are you asking?"_

 _"just asking usually Bali a romantic destination. Anyone special in your life, you said you were not engaged is there a special friend joining you."_

 _"Nope,"_

 _"Bali, alone,... why?_

 _"This was supposed to be a special getaway before I agreed to marry my fiancee, then I followed him from a restaurant to a hotel with his ex, the woman he dated before he met me."._

 _"That smart, how long were you engaged?"_

 _"for 2 years"_

 _"2 years, that's a long time why hadn't you married him?"_

 _"don't know"_

 _"don't know, ….maybe he wasn't the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with."_

"maybe so, but I don't think that perfect person for me, or anyone, exist."

" maybe you just don't know what you are looking for yet, when you meet him you will know"

"what if both of us are in a relationship when we meet?"

"If he is the one for you , and you are the one for him , you both will find a way"

 _"that from the man who always leaves the women he is dating with a smile on their face."... Liv said sarcastically._

 _" You are taking the trip alone?"_

 _" Yes, it's for .the ..., sand and sun all that's missing is the man but with enough sun , sand and island drinks the man won't be missed."_

 _" So cynical Ms. Pope...when do you leave?_

 _" One week here , NY to repack ...then off"_

 _" can I, May I, take you out again, maybe the carnival?"_

 _"What about your future wife?"_

" _why are you worried I'm not?"_

 _"I just don't want to spend what's meant to be a relaxing week in Bali in traction. And I understand what it like to see your man with another woman, although you are just my tour guide, we are temporary friends."_

 _"Any woman that is that insecure would never be part of my life I'Il worry about that you just decide if you would rather the carnival after church tomorrow or dinner."'_

 _"I think not , but I have enjoyed today."_

Tom stopped in front of the house and opened her door as Fitz walked around to walk Liv to the porch when her aunt was sitting.

Aunt Max greeted them as they came up the walk," _you guys are back early ,... yes Fitz said , this city slicker is afraid of the dark."_

 _"Its not the dark it was dark and I was lost. "Liv shook her head_

 _"Callie you have spent summers here with me,. what has changed.?"_

 _"Things were so different, not as many people then. It seems darker now We all hung around together , its just so , its just different., I was younger ."_

 _"If you change your mind about another outing I'm just a phone call away"…. Fitz then said his goodnight and left._

 _"Callie, how was the picnic,?"_

 _"good, the food, loved the "elevated " area good conversation"_

 _"And Tommy.?"..., " Tommy " Olivia said_

 _" Oh , Fitz, ... Fitzgerald Thomas Grant. One needs a chart to keep up with your nicknames auntie."_

 _"You guys going out again?"_

 _"No. I'm here to visit you not socialize with the local Don Juan."_

 _"Who is this Don Juan fellow,….. not Fitz because he is not local or a Don Juan"_

Olivia shook her head and sat for a while catching up on family members. At about 11 she excused herself telling her aunt she had a long day and was going to call it a night

She may have gone to bed but her sleep was constantly being interrupted by that baritone voice and that crooked smile. She was so jealous of that woman in his life.

 _On the other side of town Fitz was having the same problem falling asleep. His tossing and turning was caused by the woman with the caramel skin, brown doe eyes and angelic voice._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aunt Maxine

Olivia saw Fitz a couple of times during her stay. She saw him at the Carnival while Aunt Maxine was at choir practice. In reality she was the Fortune Teller. She was dressed in layers of clothing her hands wrapped and her voice altered. She was hidden behind heavy beads so no-one knew who she was. Her predictions here spot on because she knew everyone in town so she was always 50% right. Even Harrison did not know she was the fortune teller.

Liz was going to pass on the carnival but since Aunt Max had choir practice she decided to take a peep.

New York makes a person jaded and hate crowds but this was fun. She failed at every game she tried but she tried anyway , it was fun . The food was greasy, the noise was loud and the barkers continued to attract crows with outlandish promises , and she enjoyed every moment.

Fitz joined her while she waited in line for the Fortune Teller discussing neutral topics until it was her turn top enter the tent. He warned her she was spot on in her predictions.

The lights were low, the hot ice gave the illusion of fog as she walked through the beads hung from the top of the tent. She had to give them credit, it was not a mom and pop tent, one could easily believe if there was something secretly hidden in your life you would shortly know. .

Olivia sat and was told to lay her hands out face up. She was told about a recent lost love, and a new love and vacation in her near future. Easy for Aunt Max she knew about Edison and she knew about her Bali trip and she suspected Tommy was as interested in Liv as she was interested in him.

The Fortune Teller told her to love life, don't be afraid and the best way to get over one man was to get under another. After which she told f Liv her time was up.

She walked out of the tent and was met by Harrison who asked her how it went. It was ok, are you going in?... "nope my fortune has been read right the past few years I'm not going in again, Not sure how anyone could know that much about me without living in my skin."

Liv enjoyed the rest of the night spotting Fitz standing with a woman who had her arms draped around his waist, lucky girl she thought.

Soon it was time to leave, she finished packing and joined Aunt Max on the porch.

"what time is your flight tomorrow?"

" ten am"

"Tommy taking you to the airport?"

"No. Harrison is"

They continued to talk about family and friends until Aunt Max asked, "are you seeing Tommy before you leave?"

" nope, we saw him yesterday while we were fishing "

"he's a good guy Callie."

"yes he is, but there is someone special in his life already and I just got out of a relationship, I am not ready."

"Not ready for what, one should always be ready for love."

"I was in love with Edison, look what happened."

"You were never in love, you were in love with the dream of marriage, a house and 2 ½ children. I never liked Edison"

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it was your decision and I realized you may have liked him but you did not love him."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because it was your life, it was for you to love him, not me. I decided when I did not receive a wedding invitation six months into your engagement you did not love him."

"Do you like, Tommy…sorry Fitz,…..

" yes but he is interested in someone else"

" when the right man comes alone no matter the circumstances are if you are meant to be together you both will find a way"

Olivia remembered the same words being used by Fitz.

"Remember Callie, the best way to get over one man is to get under another."

" Aunt Max., …. The Fortune Teller, !"

"Yes , please don't tell Harrison I enjoy keeping him confused."

" I never thought I would get intimate advice from my grandfathers sister."

"Shush,….. you young people think you invented sex. I have been making my husbands toes curl for over forty years and I hope to make them curl another forty. Each time I see him I want him to paste me flat against the wall until I scream,."

"Aunt Max, !

"Aunt Max, nothing"

" You don't know how good you are in bed until you hear your man say he can't feel anything, that's some powerful pussy power"

" Aunt Max"

"Aunt Max, what …."

" I just never thought I would discuss my sex life with you."

"Why not , knowledge is not always about history and arithmetic. The best knowledge between a husband and wife is the knowledge of what makes you feel good, how to please your husband. You have to both like and love the person you are married to. You have to be able to let your husband please you until you can move and please him until he cant feel anything but satisfaction and his love for you. I have never worried about Ben being with another woman. If she could top me, in the kitchen and bedroom, I would gladly pack his clothing.

Liv had nothing else to say, she had been schooled by a 70ish woman who still enjoyed the art of intimacy. Maybe that man was still out there and after tonight she was ready to look.

"


	5. Chapter 5

beginning ch6

The boarding call for her flight was made and Liv got settled and comfortable as the plane loaded. The seat next to her remained empty as the last passengers boarded. Liv decided jut relax until the boarding was completed so she settled back in her seat and closed her eyes and thought about the last week the picnic, the fishing trip using hooks, bait and bobbles and what her aunt had said. She heard a familiar voice say "we've got to share that window seat, you can have it going out if I can have it coming back." She shook her head thinking her thoughts were causing her to hear things. Then she smelled that familiar woody scent of a cologne she had learned to love . What now my dreams are coming scented . She opened her eyes and looked into a pair of deep blue ones. She closed her eyes, turned her face to the window for a moment , turned back and they were still there'.

She sat there with her mouth open as takeoff instructions were given . Fitz looked at her then reached over and fastened her seat belt, she had never taken her eyes off him.

Not knowing what to think or say Olivia remained quiet until the takeoff was over and the fasten seat belt signs were off .

She turned turned to the person sitting next to her and said" Fitzgerald , what are you doing here?"

" Fitzgerald,! full name I'm really in trouble"

"Fitzgerald Tommy Grant III, why are you here?"

"Tommy" I'm really in trouble", Olivia Callie Pope I'm on vacation, what about you.?"

Olivia settled back in her seat and closed her eyes hoping this was not a dream, when she opened her eyes , again, it wasn't a dream

"A vacation"?

"Yes"

"Where"?

"Where is this plane headed?"

"Bali"..."you are headed to Bali"..." on vacation"...

"yes..."

" you never mentioned a vacation in Bali"

..." you never asked"...

" why would I ask"...I told you I had a trip planned but you never asked where or when"...

" I considered it personal, if you did not share your plans I did not feel it was appropriate to ask"...

"we are going to be seat mates for the next eleven hours now do you think it's appropriate for you to ask"

" are you joining family or friends?"

"Are you asking if I'm joining family , friends or a special friend?"

'Stop the double talk are you joining someone?"

" Yes I am" ... "I'm joining someone who I think of as a friend , I hope will become a special friend and maybe even a wife . It's time to start working on those twins"

Olivia's stomach sunk as Fitz spoke

"So why travel to Bali on a maybe?"

"That's where she is going to be so that's where I'm headed"

Olivia's stomach began to churn the more Fitz talked. Hell, now she has got to spend 7 days on an island knowing the man that has kept her awake the past 6 days is on the same romantic island courting another woman. That's it, no sand or sun its her room until her return flight. She wondered if she could get off during the short layover... Nope she is a big girl and she would handle this like a big girl.

About that time her stomach, which was in knots, began to growl . She had missed lunch and dinner hoping to sleep on the plane but the presence of her seat mate was making that impossible right now. She reached into her bag for an energy bar and opened her latest Rita Mae Brown book.

"Nope , an energy bar, . that will never do" the baritone voice said, "lets see if I can do better".

He fished his carry on from the overhead bin and opened the basket which contained many of the same foods from the picnic, including the wine.

" Are you trying to get us kicked off the plane"

" We will enjoy the food and save the wine for later, you never told me your favorite of the three wines."

" Any sane female loves champagne, the white goes well with mainly any food picnic or plane but a good red under the stars has no comparison"

"Ms. Pope you are a true diplomat." **Darn from Ms Pope to LIv back to Ms Pope,**

They both dug in and were able to get a glass of airplane wine. Both satisfied and full Liv returned to her book which was soon reading her and Fitz started to catch up on some important work. Olivia woke up to find she had been covered by a blanket and Fitz sound asleep next to her. She wondered about the mystery woman as Fitz had not shared this portion of his personal life saying he was interested in a woman but never giving any additional details. Olivia was jealous of a woman she had never met and if she had her way would never meet , especially in this setting.

She turned to see Fitz awake and starring at her

"What"

"What, what"

"Why are you starring"

" Not starring just wondering what's on your mind, looks like something is making you sad, spill it"

"Nothing to spill., nothing to tell"

" So share what's nothing to tell,..., thinking about your ex"

"Nope,... thinking about the island:"

Olivia knows she must change this conversation to something not involving her. Her next comment was a question to Fitz, " so where are you staying?"

"At a Villa"

"Nice"

:"And You?"...

" One of the mid level hotels but the trip was to enjoy the sun and sand not the hotel room".

" I would think if one plans a trip to Bali the intent would be to see less sand and sun and a lot of the hotel room., what do you think :Liv"? ...

A smile crept across her face as she thought with the right person one would only need a bed. Fitz gave smirk as though he knew what she was thinking

The rest of the trip went smoothly with light conversation, 2 chapters of her book read, Fitz finished up a couple of reports he said were due , raids to the picnic basket and short naps,

The plane landed and Olivia said her goodbys as she walked with Fitz to get her luggage. Fitz offered Olivia a ride to her hotel which she declined, no way was she going to witness him greeting the mother of his twins.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The beginning VT

Meeting the Future Wife

Absolutely no way she was going to fake a smile as he introduced her to another woman who had to decide if she wanted to be in his life while she would jump a the chance. Fitz insisted saying her hotel was not out of the way

"Ms. Pope, this is Bali not NY Ill take you to your hotel" **There is Ms. Pope again, just Liv once before we part, please call me Liv.**

As the car drove up Olivia noticed the driver, " Isn't that Tom"

"Yes" he's here"

"As your driver?"

"As my driver and on vacation" I don't intend to need him much for this trip."

This was not what Olivia needed to hear and a sharp pain ran through her chest.

Fitz asked "Is there a problem?"

"Nope just jet lag I suspect"

Fitz opened the car and as she was saying her farewell Fitz insisted on making sure she was settled, single woman traveling alone and all.

Tom remained with the car as Fitz walked Olivia up to the desk. 'Next thing he hears is _"what do you mean there is no reservation for Pope?_ "

 _"Check again"!_

. No need to check she was told the reservation was cancelled yesterday. "Yesterday. I confirmed it yesterday" . Olivia thought... I'm going to kill Edison. " _Who cancelled it_?"

" _Doesn't say who cancelled it_ " Ms. Pope

Fitz stepped up, _'" No problem Olivia there is plenty of room at the Villa where I am staying"_

" _How do you know there is plenty of room?_ "

" _Lets just see, if you don't like it we will try to find you a room but right now after an 11 hours flight. I'm sure you would like a hot bath and a nap, ok"._

 _'Share space with you and your friend/girlfriend/wife/mother of your twins, no thanks" Olivia said as she gave Fitz a look of disbelief._

 _"Olivia just for one night, I promise if you are not satisfied or uncomfortable we will find you something else, I promise."_

Her bags were reloaded, well not reloaded as Tom was standing by the open trunk where her bags still rested.

Tom gave Fitz a wide smile and said _"boss she is not going to like this when she finds out . You are going to be in big trouble so if you don't mind I will stay at the hotel until the dust settles."_

Fitz dropped his shoulders and shook his head in agreement as he opened the car door for Olivia.

They drove along the coast for a while then turned into a road that led to a large two story house sitting on what seemed to be the edge of the ocean. The grounds were filled with trees and island plants of all kind. A pretty woman came running out of the house up to Fitz and gave him a big hug. The girlfriend/wife Olivia thought, was young and very pretty….. . Olivia turned to look at the spacious grounds not wanting to see this reunion first hand.

Several people came out, greeting Fitz and taking the bags into the house. Fitz introduced Liv to the girl who was glued to his side, " _Olivia this Beth…. Beth this is Olivia,"_

" _Olivia I have heard so much about you"_ she said as she looped one arm through each of theirs as she walked between them and into the house.

" _Eleven hours on the plane you both must be tired so Fitz will show you to your room so you can freshen up and take a nap … I will have a snack brought to you or, if you prefer you can join us on the terrace."_

 _" I think a bath and a nap would be fine I'll join you for dinner if that's ok_ "

Fitz walked her into the house and up a flight of stairs down a long hall " _my_ _room is at the other end of the hall if you need anything , otherwise there is an intercom to the kitchen and terrace , just call if you need anything."_

 _"I won't interrupt your vacation just give me a day to find other housing or I will take the next available flight back to the US."_

 _"Liv there is plenty of room here, there is a whole wing that's empty and a couple of cabins, plenty of room, please stay, don't think about leaving."_

 _"I don't want to intrude, spoil your plans."_

 _"Nope, my plans are moving along better than I expected_ " Fitz said , Liv wished she could disappear as she listened to his comment. She wished that she was having a dream and the last eight days had never happened. That she would wake up in the comfort of her own bed in NY

"Ok, Liv, take a nap, Anna will unpack you things , we wil see you at dinner."

 **We will see you at dinner, huh,… now how do I get out of that one Liv silently pondered**.

Olivia walked into the spacious room further and looked around. Large windows covered one wall on each side of the bed, a walk in closet covered part of another wall, an ensuite bath the other and a bookcase with a build in tv and various electronic equipment covered part of the other. The wall of windows next to the bed included a sliding door which led to a balcony. The bath had its separate shower bath area and a garden tub sunk into the floor. Nice digs If not for Beth she could easily enjoy her next six days right here no need to look for a hotel room. Her bath had been run, and her favorite toiletries were on the shelf, even her favorite perfume almost as if her visit was planned. **Liv, time for that bath the long flight has you are hallucinating.**

Anna informed her she would start unpacking her things while she was in the bath and would take the items that needed to be pressed with her . She asked if it were ok if she enter while Liv was asleep to put the pressed clothes into the closet. Liv told her it was ok, and lowered herself into the much appreciated water.

After the nap Olivia discovered her bags had been completely unpacked , pressed and hung in the closet. On the closet door was a beautiful dress. A backless wrap dress in royal blue that closed just enough to leave her legs exposed as she walked. . She made sure her hair was flat ironed straight to complement the dress. Olivia came down the steps and saw Fitz and Beth leaning over the bar their heads close together talking. She did not want to interrupt their intimate moment so she turned to return to her room. As she retreated to the stairs she heard Fitz ask " _where are you going, you look marvelous by the way"_

" _Yes, I found this hanging on my closet door so I assumed it was for me"_

 _"Beth picked it up for you while you were sleeping, great fit and the color looks great on you."_

Just rub the salt deeper into the wound, now your wife to be is shopping for me, what's next are they going to name their first daughter Olivia or their third son Oliver.

 _"Come on , we've opening a bottle of white for dinner ."_

Fitz poured three glasses and they moved to the terrace where a table was set for two. Olivia immediately felt like an intruder and asked to be excused using jet lag. This was all to much, no way could she stay her for the next six days. She had to find a hotel tomorrow or sit at the airport and take the first flight out that brought her closer to home..

,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Around midnight Olivias stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since she arrived in Bali. She put on a coverup to see if she could find , first the kitchen, then a midnight snack

The house was huge but she saw earlier all the first floor rooms opened to the wrap around porch which led to the grounds. She could walk around the porch to find the kitchen if she did not lock herself out.

Olivia found the kitchen and then the picnic basket and discovered it had been replenished with differnet foods she could not readily identify. She took some crackers and cheese and the bottle of unopened red that was sitting nearby. She walked to the terrace carrying her bounty in one hand and the now opened bottle of wine in the other. She immediately saw the table still set for two

" Guess the courtship was derailed a bit", she snorted aloud

"What courtship was derailed ?" a baritone voice said out of the darkness

She had not seen Fitz sitting in the dark on the nearby steps

'Your courtship"

"My courtship is well underway but it took an unexpected detour because of jetlag. But it will soon be back on track"

"Good for you. everyone prays for a happy ending"

Fitz asked, "what are you eating?"

"Something I stole from your courtship basket"... Liv replied

"Oh yes", Fitz said, "I asked Anna to pack a picnic lunch for later today"

"Let me get you something a little better , I'm a terrible host"

'Nope , this is good"

"I insist" , Fitz said, as he left the terrace returning witha platter of assorted meats, salads and fruit.

"You missed a great welcoming dinner, I think you would have especially enjoyed the fish .Oh well, maybe another time," we still have 6 days!

 **Six days, does he expect me to stay here and watch him court another woman, ? Dont think so.**

"Fitz, I'm going to find a room for the rest of my stay I dont want to be underfoot , I'm in your way here"

"Why do you think you are in my way?"

"Look I spoiled your welcoming dinner. I have raided your picnic basket and have opened a bottle you had set aside . No woman wants another woman around as she is being courted, ... sorry by the way I opened your wine but it was great when I last had some and it's as good as I remember, maybe better"

Fitz interrupted , "What was your comment again about the wine?

..." comment ...'" I Dont remember"

"Yes you do"..., what was that summary again ?" Champagne for celebration, White good for a picnic but red best enjoyed under the stars with someone special"

We had the white earlier, now lets enjoy the red, the champagne tomorrow"!

" You have the summary correct just not the right people"" where is Beth by the way?

"Its midnight, probably at the cottage next door enjoying her husband if he is lucky"

"What Husband?"

"The one she married two years ago", "wait, you thought,... Beth, is my cousin . Her dad and my mom are siblings. Who did you think Bess is?". Fitz said as a look crossed his face . _**Shit,**_ _ **Liv thinks the woman he is pursuing is Beth.**_

"Fitz what's going on, please explain all this" LIv asked

"Do I have to?, Right now"

"Right Now"

"What about after we finish the wine, can it wait,? why spoil a great bottle of red with negative chit chat., can it wait, please?"

"Nope"

" After the picnic, tomorrow"!

"NOW, Tommy"!

 **I am totally screwed , a sinking ship,. a lifeboat without a paddle, every comment about failure swept through his mind**

"Where is your friend/girlfriend/future wife/the mother of your children "?

Fitz stood still like a deer in headlights, his mouth opened but nothing came out . Olivia continue to stare him down as she took another sip of wine.

Fitz took a deep breath, swallowed the rest of the wine in his glass and said.

"Standing in front of me"

"Who is standing in front of you?"

"The mother of my four children, I hope !"

Fitz watched Liv as she emptied her glass and sat it on the table. She looked from him to the glass back to him and finally walked over and sitting on the steps he was sittng earlier never taking her eyes off him

"ME?"

"Yes you?"

"When did you come up with this brilliant idea?

"Should I tell you all of it?"

"Yes, Please, not sure if I can wait until morning"

"Now"

"NOW"!

"First , I saw you in the market last week and I was hooked . I knew then that woman perched on the botton shelf trying to reach the containers on the top shelf was my future wife. . Your Aunt Max said her neice was visiting but I did not know the woman I saw in the market was the same one bringing the equipment to Harrison until I stopped your car."

"AND , continue", Liv said

"I was in love when I first saw you and could see our four childen when I walked up to your car and later when you were talking to Harrison "

 _ **Olivia sat still because if she had been standing she would have jumped him right then and there. This man has been giving her heart palpitations for over a week. Taken her to the bottom of despair when said he was courting another and now damm. Easy girl, take it easy she thought as her heart raced and pounded in her che**_ **st**

"AND ?"

"And , After I found out who you were the rest was kind of simple"

"Simple, you consider me simple?"

"No not you, but I wanted to woo you"

"By telling me you were interested in someone else?"

"Nope, you just assumed , all I said is that I had met someone special and later on the plane I was going to meet a friend who I hope to become my girlfriend then wife, now that you know, can I begin really wooing you, I intended to tell you during dinner but you bailed so I had to go to, plan B I did not consider you would think Beth was the woman I was talking about"

" Plan B what is plan B ?"

"The picnic"

"What was plan A?"

"Cancelling your room reservation"

"You cancelled my room, left me homeless on an island in the middle of tourist season?"

"I knew I had a house with plenty of room so you were never homeless"

 _ **Olivia wanted to jump this mans bones , run her finghers trough that mass of waves and wake up tomorrow unable to walk. But, but ,but.**_

"Fitz I just dumped my ex several months ago, we just met a week ago its too early , too soon"

"Too soon for what? To fall in love. How long did you knw your ex? I loved you from the day I passed you the pickles off the top shelf in the market"

BUT, " ...no Livvie, no buts"

 **Now it's Livvie, ok, ... Ms. Pope to Liv to Livvie , ''''''** _ **huh I like this , really like this,...**_

"So friendship, to girlfriend to wife to four children, how long?"

"I thought 3 months on the long side, 2 weeks on the short side"

"Two weeks, Dont you think I might be on the rebound,?"

'Nope, dont care"

" You Don't care"

"Nope, If you grow to love me 1/4 as much as i love you we will have 50 years and maybe 5 children."

"Now its 5",

Yes maybe a change of life baby, like you ". Make it a girl so she will have 3 brothers to look after her and we can spoil her unlike we could a boy."

"You have it all figured out?"

"Of course ,...now I can just get you to agree, we can start planning our honeymoon"

"What if your family dont like me?"

"Dont care they are not marrying you, I am", but Beth likes you already"

What about,... "nope nope nope, no what ifs lets take what is possible"

"Do you think you could ever love me?"

 _ **Liv wanted to say I love you already but was still uncertain of her feelings. Maybe it was the blue eyes, maybe the curly hair, maybe the picnic , maybe tricking her so stay with him, so Liv just shook her hea**_ **d yes, she would show him how much she cared for him right now over the next 50 years. She has loved him since she saw those Italian loafers walkig up the steps to her aunts porch...She could only shake her head yes.**

"So lets finish this bottle of wine and go to bed", when Fitz saw the look Liv gave him he continued,... "not to the same bed".

That night was the best sleep Liv had in six months. It was filled with 3 boys and two girls , all with carmel skin, a head of unruly curls and blue eyes,.

She awoke to a knock on her door and the scent of food entering her room. Fitz came in with a tray loded with food, Beth followed with coffee and a pot of hot water for tea.

Beth said," Fitz told me about the mixup, I told him every plan has a hole in it I'm kind of glad you made him suffer it will bode well in your marriage. It taught him that a good marriage runs on both parties understanding what works . Tom told him I told him, but its good you are willing to give him a chance to woo you"

 _ **Woo me, If I could I would haul him off to the nearest justice right now so I could haul him into this bed**_ _., Liv thought to herself_

Beth left them alone and Fitz began to discuss his plans for day to see if Olivia had anything special she would like to do..

He told her about his ideas, a ride along along the coast then a picnic lunch alomg the beach with freshly caught fish cooked in sand pits. Liv agreed as they finished breakfast.

There was no driver no interruptions. they rode in the buggy , walked ,held hands and flirted with each other. After lunch they laid on the beach where Fitz insisted that he cover Liv with protective lotion. She figured it was his way of getting her to do the same. "If he only knew"

Everything was hard from his shoulderd to his feet as she applied lotion to his back. She was thinking what would happen when he turned over , when he did she rubbed the blocker on his chest, abs, legs then immediately went for a swim before he realized she was through.

When she returned from the water Fitz insisted that he reapply the sun blocker. As he rubber her back and untied the strings of her top he talked to her

Liv, "... "yes"

"I want to wake up next to you every day for the rest of my life but I dont want to pressure you so we will not become intimate until after we are married"

 **WTF, wedding night, this isnt goimg to work, for me, who is this man,?.**

"OK WE should wait" The most difficult words Olivia Carolyn Pope has ever uttered.

 **WE,** _ **that settlers it this will be a very short courtship. Fitz said 3 months or less I take the less. Get me back to American soil and find me a dress. No way in hell am I goimg to have my sex deprived man loose in a countryn full of frustrated scheming wome**_ _n_.

`That's fine , .5 days later they were bound home only because there were no earlier seats available without long layovers and seats were needed for Tom so patience was needed.

They arived home and set about making wedding plans. Two weeks later they said their vows in from of shocked friends and family. The only one not shocked was aunt Max.


	8. Chapter 8

My disclaimer that nothing I have written here is in any way connected to Scandal TV. Any similarities between it and this story is totally **accidental**

Chapter 8

Thanks to all for the response. I really appreciate you taking time to read the story and leave your comments, I home you are enjoying reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I did a horrible job numbering my chapters , the corrections are being made.

. . The story now changes to **mature** for the next final chapters **.** I hope the story was developed enough so the mature content is seamlessly included into the story **.**

I know I will miss someone, misspell a name or do something irrational so I will thank everyone as a group unless there is a question that requires an answer.. This story will only contain a few more chapters but I'm considering adding a fluffy sequel , that plot will be included in the last pages of this story.

Full Circle

Present day

4 years 11 months after their picnic on that "elevated area" Liv woke to feeling her husband's lips glued to her breast… his fingers tickling the folds of her lower lips. The last few weeks she has been a little off so the warm bath and her hectic workday had put her to sleep in the bathtub.. She assumed Fitz had carried her to bed but she could not remember. She sighed at the pleasure he was giving her which let him know she was awake. Once he heard her sigh he began to move his finger more rapidly over her clit and moved one finger into her channel , using his tongue on her tits while he continued to stroke her with his fingers , the first one now joined by a second. OMG, golden tongue, platinum fingers . .

Olivia decided after she received the text from Fitz she was going to make this night something special for him.. Her fabulous husband had not only remember the circumstance of their first meeting, he planned to celebrate it.. The quick wedding, the even quicker pregnancy had not left her lot of time to totally explore pleasing her husband's body…. to fully find all those special spots… his sweet spots…. . She wanted to know what she could do to make him fist the sheets so hard they would come off the bed.. To curl his toes and leave them curled long enough for him to smile when remembering… why they curled.

. The last 4 years had been a blur the quick wedding, the move to a new apartment, the pregnancy and being a mother had not given her the time, rather she had not taken the time to find out what extras she could do to pleased her husband. Their intimate moments were beyond good, they were great. Fitz was a master at pleasing her but she always wanted to do a little more but life seemed to keep getting in the way. Tonight , she was going use everything she had read. Thanks to some reading material recommended by Aunt Max she was ready to step his pleasure up a notch. Time to see if she could turn words on pages into a mind blowing sexual reality.. She had over the years pleased him orally but she never knew if she was doing it right or if he enjoyed it. She remember a card from Aunt Max shortly after the wedding that had a photo of a man . The handwritten note said, **keep one part of him full and the other part of him empty and you will have a long successful marriage.**

Liv read the material to learn the techniques of oral sexual gratification, the how to manual for oral sex.. Its ok to read, she needed some actual practice . One of the books recommended using a banana and a small plum and she practiced and practiced…... Tonight she was going for broke to see if what she had learned worked, in real time..

Olivia turned Fitz over on his back before he realized what was happening. She moved off him taking the covers off the bed , spreading the on the floor and beckoned to Fitz to follow. She wanted to be able to move around his body without worrying about the boundaries of a bed. He did not know what to expect but he saw the look in her eyes and laid spread eagle on his back on the floor as he was ordered,,,,,, Liv straddled his chest placing her legs on each side of his body which opened her pelvic area,,,,,,,,,,,,.. She slowly moved down his body until her pelvic was just over his so he could feel her wet center as she pressed her body to his …...Fitz sighed loudly trying to move her body lower so he could enter her.

 **Not so fast Tommy this is not how this is going tonight,, this is not where this ends, this is just the beginning.**

She slowly began to grind her wet open pelvic over his moving slowly up his body, grinding and moving until her mouth reached his ears which she began biting and licking then stopped and pulled back to look at her husband when he said,",,,,, keep coming up and sit on my face",,,,,,,,,,, " NO!…..,. Her husband had a look of wonder, joy , pleasure and bewilderment on his face at her response. She returned to kissing his ears and told him, " _don't move, relax, just enjoy what comes next_ ".

Liv started at the top, at his hairline, in his waves and began to placed butterfly kisses on every inch of his face, ears and neck. She nipped at his ears, moved down to suck on his neck then took his tongue and began to suck it ,,,,,slow and sensually ,,,,,,. She kissed down that perfect torso as she hoovered each of his nipples while her hands massaged his manhood.,,,,,,,,,,,,, She sucked , licked and kissed every inch of his body from his ears to his golden triangle , while also using her hands on his cock and balls,,,,,,,,,,,. . She bit, sucked, licked and kissed until l the room was filled with his moans of pleasure.

Fitz moaned….. begging her to please show mercy and let him enter her, **not tonight,,,,,,,, not yet… she thought**. She continued kissing him down through the golden triangle using her hands to gently cup his balls while stroking his cock. Down,,,,,,,,, further and further , down to his knees and feet sucking each toe,,,,,,,, placing kisses everywhere . Then she started back up from his feet. She could feel his dick twitching and hear him moaning , begging to let him in her. **Nope., that was not going to happen, not for a while.**

Her kisses continued up his thigh as her hands continued stroking and squeezing. Fitz continued to moan , thrash , beg and plea for release as he opened his legs wide to give her more access.,,,,,,,, . Just when he said he had to have her,,,,,,,, that he could not stand any more she clamped her mouth over the head of his cock and he immediately released,,,,,,,,,,, calling her name as he filled her mouth with his cream.. She sucked him dry but kept massaging his balls as she sucked his cock dry,,,,,,,,,soon once again ….it began to fill her mouth.,,,,,,,She licked, sucked and massage until he was fully erect again and she began to suck hard and deep as she took as much of his manhood into her mouth as she could. . Fitz was once again thrashing, moaning and begging to her **...stop, ...don't stop..., stop... don't stop,….. please** **don't stop** ,,,, **Livvie please don't stop ,,,,,,,,,,,** he bent his knees opening himself moreas he began to move his pelvis in the same rhythm she had set,,,,,,, She moved from his cock to his balls, sucking, massaging and licking soon his whole body was shaking as he arched his back from the floor and threw his arms out wide and his moans became louder and louder,,,,,,,,,,,,, . Olivia moved her mouth from his cock to his balls and sucked his balls hard as she used her hands to stroke his cock. Fitz was a madman, thrashing, moaning and begging please let me feel you. One hard suck as she took both balls in her mouth and stroked him faster and faster, he released the second time… saying, Livvie, Livvie….. so good….. ,so… damm… good. .

Fitz fell back and started to breathe deeply each breath punctuated by a so, good, so good, so good, sooooooo good, Livvie sweet baby so good... until he fell asleep with her head nestled in his golden triangle.

Olivia got up from the floor and pulled the cover over her husband, then took a quick trip to the bathroom before joining her husband laying on the floor, almost comatose.. Yep, she smiled **, reading is fundamental… and.. practice does makes perfect.**

 **I Decided the recipient of the mature content should be Fitz, Liv the aggressor. Women are not though of as aggressors in the bedroom maybe men would like that Amazon woman to make a visit to the bedroom from time to time,.**


	9. Chapter 9

Epilog

Ch9

FPOV

Fitz woke up on the floor , unable to move. His wife who weighed 110 lbs. wet, felt like she weighed 300 lb., all of it resting on his chest. Erratic, nonsensible questions and thoughts began running through his head. He could not move and he did not have any feelings in his arms or legs. Was he dead? He wasn't dead he could feel the weight of his wife on his chest, why did she feel so heavy? What has just happened to him?. As the thoughts kept coming he wondered, **Where has Liv been keeping those skills, why was she hiding them, why did she hide them for so long"'**

Thought kept swirling through his mind, Fitz Grant, ….…no Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III corporate big wig is laying on the floor in a Five star hotel , naked, and unable to move any parts of his body, is he paralyzed? He could not feel his penis and could not move his hand to check to see if it were still there. His wife had completely sexed him, without him ever entering her. He had had two of the strongest orgasms that he has ever had, . Both in one night, back to back.

He tried to move his arms but he could not move them, so he just laid his head back trying to make sense of how he felt. Is he paralyzed , if so, can Liv get him off the floor without help?. Can she get him dressed?. Will he, Fitz Grant, be the headline in tomorrows news papers?

"Fitzgerald, I can hear you thinking," he heard Liv say

"Liv, how can you hear me thinking?"

"Because you are twitching, land your plane what's wrong?"

"I think I'm either, dead, dying or paralyzed"

Liv sat up, eyes wide, " you are not dead unless both of us are dead' she checked his pulse , normal . "why do you think you are dying, what's hurting ?"

"Nothing is hurting, I can't move anything, . I don't have any feelings anywhere"

Liv again, put her hand on Fitz's neck to check his pulse, smooth, nothing erratic. She put her head on his chest to listen to his heart, beating normal. She asked Fitz if he wanted her to get help "No, nope , nada" ….I'm here naked , cant move and you want to call a stranger because most certainly this is not the time and I don't want you to "call a friend"… nope….., don't think so…..can you help me get into the bed?"

She rolled him over and closer to the bed then used it to help him sit partially up..

"Any Better?"

" Yes better, I can just feel my hands and feet"

"now, see if you can sit up all the way", which Fitz slowly did

"can you get in the bed,?", he did by getting on his knees and pushed with his feet as she pulled him across the bed.

"Is it getting better or should I get you dressed and get help?"

"Its getting better but I don't have any energy, I am not sure I can stand up yet but the feelings are returning to my arms and legs. I'm not dizzy ….. I just feel whipped, no energy ." Liv suppressed a smile as she pulled the covers from the floor and put them back on the bed.

" Do you want me to run you a bath maybe the warm water will help.?"

"Nope, if I get in the tub I may not be able to get out, let me lay her for a moment . Can you get me a shot of scotch."

"You want scotch , you were dying 30 minutes ago."

"Liv ,don't you know a good scotch cures all ails. Do you want your wine?"

" Nope I'm ok"

The two laid in each others arms for a time Fitz sipping on his scotch as he flexed his arms and legs until he suddenly sat up in bed , stumbled a few times, taking erratic steps and headed for the bathroom.

"Fitz, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just want to look in the mirror"

"Why the mirror?"

"I just want to see if its still there"

"what's still there"

Fitz turned and gave Liv an icy look that said **what do you think I'm talking about.**

" _Absolutely nothing is wrong" Fitz said as he came out of the bathroom with a pregnancy test in one hand, his other hand covering his groin." He held the pregnancy test in his hands." When did you find out?"_

" _I suspected when the odor of fish made me sick a couple of weeks ago. I picked up the test and surprise, Tommy you are about to become a father , again., Glad you were not so preoccupied with the mirror that you saw the test."_

" _Just saw it, then I just remembered you have been complaining of being tired, you haven't been drinking the past week and you did not drink tonight. When I went to look in the mirror I saw the test on the sink and it all fit"_

" _You had to go in the bathroom to check and see if you still had a penis, sad so sad.."_

" _Not sad,…. really good. Wife where have you been hiding those skills. I want a repeat performance soon, but not too soon. My penis looks like a toothpick laying on top of two Spanish peanuts. Glad you are already pregnant, not sure how soon I will return to normal"_

" _Fitz you will be ok by morning"_

" _I hope so because Mrs. Grant I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me"_

" _Mr. Grant, I'm looking forward to the payback"_

Fitz laid down and pulled his wife into a spooning position

" _Come here Callie, let's cuddle. Do you think it could be twins again?"_

" _Fitz, that's a joke , right?"_

" _Nope, no joke that's my four children, twin girls would be super"_

" _Super for the person planting the seed not for the one to has to carry two babies around for 9 months"_

" _Eight, twins are always early"_

" _Early . late or on time it's still two humans inhabiting a space built for one"_

" _One , two or three I'm happy"_

Fitz wrapped his arms around his wife, running his hand over her abdomen thanking God for having her in his life.

 _ **Four + years ago. The wedding night**_

As he held her Fitz thought back to the first time they were intimate. He wanted to wait until they were married, he wanted to earn her love. He wanted to woo her, let her know how much he loved her how important she was to him, he did not want it to look like he just wanted her for sex. He did not want to rush her to set a wedding date but he wanted her in the worse way and he was happy Liv opted for a quick wedding.. Liv decided for the short two week time he suggested rather than the three month time line which really pleased him..

Because they both had responsibilities and had just returned from the perfect honeymoon destination they decided to spend three days at a New York Hotel, planning a longer honeymoon for later. Fitz wanted the bridal suite in the best hotel, Liv just wanted to be with him all she needed was a room with a bed.

He did everything he could to let Liv enjoy all that comes with being a bride even with the short window between proposal and wedding. Liv found the perfect wedding dress, a chapel that accommodated those invited, between them with their contacts they had several choices for the reception, they were able to squeeze in a bridal shower, a bachelor party, a wedding dinner so parents and family could meet and he even remained at the reception after the obligatory dances with the female family members. He enjoyed the celebration , and made sure Liv did also, until Liv was dragging him out the door as Abby was pushing him out.

FPOV

I really wanted us to share a warm bath, a warm bath to relax us both. Well to be truthful to relax me, why am I so nervous? Maybe its because I did not want to risk spoiling our first time together, this marriage is for keeps, no do overs, no regrets . . I just want our first time to be as easy as possible for her, did not want to make any requests that may leave her feeling uncomfortable.

They had never seen the other without clothes and he purposely made sure his hands never wandered when they were kissing. He had seen her nice ass when she was stretching for the pickles and he had felt the her boobs when they kissed but nothing more.. Those two piece bathing suits she wore during their Bali stay did not hide a lot and now he was really looking forward to seeing her in the buff but he had no way of knowing if she felt the same about herself or him.

…..Damm why is he so nervous!…. She so stimulated him that he had to stop wearing his low cut swim trunks and start wearing boxer types with long legs to hide the bulge he got every time he saw her in those skimpy suits . Now deciding to take a shower alone, he decided, it allowed her to indicate how much intimacy she wanted.

LPOV

 **If this man doesn't hurry up I'm going to tear every stitch off…. body slam him and sit directly on his face. Matter of fact when I get out of this tub he'd better be ready for some serious sex.. I listened to his "lets wait" speech, which my heart and head loved but the other parts of my body were not in agreement. He's the man who never left a woman without a smile but now he is as nervous as a sixteen year old about to get his first piece in his girlfriends bedroom while her parents are at work… I saw the imprint of his manhood on his swim trunks, if the imprint is close to the real thing it's something I will really enjoy working with.. He switched to boxer swim trunks after our first day together so I never got another look but what I saw then I liked and I am looking forward to seeing him completely naked but now he seems to be shy. Where is that cave man who cancelled my room reservation, I want that cave man here,now, right now .**

 **Is he just shy…!…..well husband…!… , I'm not. Forget the silk and lace , the see through or and the peek a boo, tonight he gets to see it all, at once, nothing hidden. I want to see everything ,…. all of what I am getting …and I'm baring it all for him to see , full monty . I'm going to lay on my back with one leg bent at the knee so he can get a good look**.

FPOV

So, what do I do now, I took my shower first, giving her the bathroom so she would have some privacy . The doors are locked the wine is chilled …darn , I need a shot of scotch to calm my nerves.

When I returned to the bedroom Liv was laying naked on the bed with one leg bent at the knee. Now what do I do, I'm a grown man I know what to do but it seems I've forgotten everything. She took out a bottle of oil and asked if I wanted a back rub. ,saying it would relax both of us, She would rub mine and I then could reciprocate. …..reciprocate, ok that means I am expected to rub her back. Why does it seem suddenly English has become a second language,!.

"Just my back, I asked ?"….

" _you choose"_ she said, " I _want them both, do you want your back and front oiled or just your back?"_

 _.."Ill take both",_

" _ok, which first ?",_

I answered her question by turning over on my stomach..

I laid there as she spread the warm oil on my back, ass and legs massaging it into my skin. . Her hands felt so smooth as they moved over my body and I could have easily gone to sleep except for my hard cock pressing into my stomach.. When she said turn over I was concerned about my cock, fully extended ,bouncing against my leg but this was her idea so, I'm game and turned over. I felt the oil drizzle on my chest.. As she started to rub lower I had to bite my lips to suppress my moans but the lower she got I started to breathe faster until I was panting. She rubbed the oil along the front of my legs opening them to put oil on the inside somehow avoiding my cock as it waved in her face. When she finished my legs she climbed back in the bed, gave me the warm oil , laid down and said " _your turn",….. "front or back first_ ". I opted for the back I needed a little down time.

OPOV

I love this man's body. I'm glad I decided to include the oil massager, great way to get us both to relax , especially Fitz who seems a bit tense. I loved the feel of my hands sliding down his body feeling the tenseness leave . I could hear him starting to breathe faster , biting his lips to suppress his moans when I turned him over and started to massage his lower stomach . Now its his turn, let's hope some edge has been taken of him. He started on my back and its so sensual.

I could hear him breathing normal again but when he asked me to turn over his short breaths turned to pants. I then watched as that 16 year old boys experiencing his first sex turn into a fully grown man . His breathing became more controlled , his hands loitered on each breast as he took my nipples and rolled them between his fingers. He spread the oil lower and like me avoided any contact with my pelvic area as he rubbed the oil over my lower legs but I decided to throw a curve into this….. as he was finishing up one leg I bent the other leg at the knee , sat upon my elbows and told him "you missed a spot"

That comment relaxed him completely and our wedding night, our first time together was a go.

FPOV

I heard " you missed a spot" and looked up to see my wife looking at me with lust in her eyes. " What spot did I miss?"….. . As I looked in her eyes Liv silently answered me by spreading her legs wide and bending both at the knee.. I wanted to enter her , but I just had to taste her first. We were both looking at each other as I took one leg and put it on my shoulder I kept looking as she took the other one and placed it on the other shoulder…

"what now? I asked"

" whatever you want, whatever fits the situation"

I pressed her legs back against her chest which opened her up for easy access to my mouth. I looked at the beautiful sight just a few inches from my mouth and inhaled deeply enjoying the scent of her body as I took one long swipe across her opening , back to front to her clit. No hands, I used my tongue and lips for everything. Licking at her clit then flicking my tongue across her opening….. sucking her clit,….. slowly and soft …then harder and harder until I felt her clit pulsating and her juices on my chin…... Changing, I opened her legs wide completely exposing enjoying the sight as I stuck my tongue into her as far as I could and began to trust it in then moving it side to side in her channel , thrusting and flicking until Liv tensed again and her warm cream coated my tongue **. Long gone was the nervous groom , he had been replaced by a man determined to tongue multiple orgasms out of his wife ,as many as possible** …. I continued thrusting my tongue into her, flickering and thrusting **i** n no time her moans got louder and I felt the third wave of cream coat my tongue. Liv rode out this third orgasm grinding on my tongue and fisting the sheets.

I slid up her body and kissed her full in the mouth. She readily accepted my tongue sucking on it, tasting herself, as I prepared to enter her. I kept her legs wide with my hands and whispered to her to put it in. She rubbed the head against her opening as I slowly entered her,…. first the head, then teasing her with a little more , a little more until finally I moved almost all the way inside her enjoying the feeling of her walls clamping around me…. I was about to make the final thrust when Liv screamed my name. I immediately stopped afraid I had done something wrong"…"did I hurt you, is it too much", '…..…"hell no…..I want it all, give it all to me"….…. and I did…... We both started to move slowly at first then in perfect rhythm, we were moving like two people on a see saw. This was sex at its best.. We kept going and kept going, each time it seemed I was ready to burst I stopped, partially pulled out then started again. I wanted to enjoy her body, I wanted her to enjoy mine ,…. . This was crock pot not microwave sex. … The sound of flesh slapping flesh was soon drowned out by our moans, the moans got louder and louder,,,,, so good,,,,,, more,,,,,, deeper,,,,,, harder,,, slow down,,,,,,faster,,,,stop ,,,,,,you are going to make me come,,,,,,,,damm . We kept going and going . . I don't know how long we lasted but finally I felt Liv's walls twitching around me and knew she was close and this time I could not stop I did not want to stop it as my body exploded and my seed rushed into her. I rolled off her not wanting to think about anything other than the feeling of complete satisfaction. I loved this woman before but now I love her more than I thought possible. She's a keeper and I am going to work hard to make sure I am everything she will ever want..

LOPV

This was so good,,,,, so good. When I draped my leg over his shoulder and he asked now what ….that was the start of some mind blowing sex.. Is this what everyone is always talking about…It's a feeling I can't explain…, I'm so I'm glad Santa made a stop at my house. This was my birthday, Xmas and the Four of July all rolled into one.

When he flicked his tongue across my clit I had an orgasm. When he inserted his tongue inside me and slowly began to thrust and flick it in my channel I had my second.. There was a third one but I hell I cant remember when or how. I have never had more than one orgasm but tonight its been three and the night was still young. Then there was a fourth , I can remember the sounds, my moans his moans and finally my entire body reacted as my walls clenched him and he emptied into me. **Those twins may be closer than expected** .

I was never a big fan of oral sex, tasting myself maybe because it was always done so poorly it put me off but with Fitz, I sucked on his tongue relishing the taste in my mouth. Then when he entered me it was heavenly, asolute pleasure . His movements were slow and pleasing. I don't know how our relationship will work outside the bedroom but inside we are solid. This will make me work harder on the marriage , make me make him work harder to make our lives inside and outside the bedroom mirror each other .

 _ **Present**_

Fitz woke up to and tightened his arms around his wife. She stirred and moved her ass back into his groin letting him know she was awake. They are lucky, they like each other and they love each other. They have two great smart children and a wonderful family.

"Ok. Fitz, you are twitching again, what's wrong?"

"How do you think the boys will take the news of a new baby, maybe babies?"

All Liv could say was "Oh Shit". The boys don't like to share their parents.

That's it for this story hope you enjoyed reading it. I never intend to include a lot of Jake, Mellie, Amanda ,Edison drama in my stories Shonda has given me enough.

Hope to see you on the flip side as the family deals with the new baby(ies) and maybe an ex-girlfriend for Fitz and the ex fiancée for Liv but no heavy drama.

Olitz is always the finished product.

,


	10. Chapter 10

THE Epilog 

Thanks for the great response to the last two chapters. I really appreciated.

This is the Epilogue to the epilogue I wanted to write about the morning after the night before and a little about the first pregnancy.

The morning after the night before

Fitz's tightened his hands around his wife's abdomen and began to rub in circles, his wife put her hands on his and the rubbing continued.

" two girls, I would like that", Fitz said , "two more boys too much testosterone in one house. We both would have to move out until both sets were 18. They are a handful. Identical twins and don't like each other"

"They are identical that's why, remember you wanted boys and boys you got"

"They don't act like other the male children of our other friends, they do not act like I did when I was their age."

"How do you know how you acted?"

"If I had my mother would never had allows me to survive childhood."

"Fitz they are ok"

"That's because they like you, I'm ok as long as they are not demanding your attention, then I's hell for me. I can't imagine their attitude once they discover another baby will take up a lot of your time, if its twins I'm building a man cave for me"

"And if it's twins?"  
"If its twins we need to start looking for a new house"

Fitz continued to rub his wife's stomach

" Even if we discover its twins, we can wait for a while after they are born, we can turn my office into a bedroom, what do you want Fitz, girl or boy?"

" I got the boys, having two, girls would be fun"

"You keep talking like you expect twins"

"I do expect twins, how soon will we know?"

" I have an appointment next week we should know if we see one kidney bean or two, what about names?"

'"I'm staying out of the names this time"

"why, you said you wanted two boys you just did not think through on the names"

"Liv, men don't dwell too long on names. The boys are named for the dad grandads or some male family member"

"Unless there are two at the same time and are the first born"

"yes , that did cause us a few problems"

"Nope, it caused you a lot of problems"

" I thought if I named the first one born for me it would always make the second one feel less."

" It took up to their delivery to accept naming them for their grandfathers( your mother' father), like I suggested, both with your middle name. We can name the next boy after his father, ok"

"ok, and if its two"

"FITZ, don't…..If its two girls we name them for their grandmothers… if it's a single girl we combine the names…..now.. lets change this conversation"

"Liv what happened last night , why did you hide those skills for so long, not complaining, but las night was a twenty on the ten scale"

"I remembered how happy you have made me. We have been so busy, I have been so busy since we got married. The twins came eight months after we were married . I believe they were conceived the first night. We had to find a place to live, decorate all while being CEO's. Then parenthood took a lot of time. I never had the time to study your body like I wanted to. Two, for 2am feedings,. Two going through the terrible two's . I kept hoping you would not wake up and decide none of this was for you.."

" Its for me, I'm not going anywhere , unless you have another set of twin boys and then all bets are off". Olivia swatted her husband's shoulder the settled back into his arms

" Seriously Liv, where did all that come from,?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you knew how great it was you wouldn't ask. I want to know what I did to bring Callie out"

"Fitz you are an awesome husband and you have been even before we got married. I loved that you were willing to wait although I have to tell you I completely disagreed. "

"you disagreed?"

"hell yes, we were adults neither a virgin, my head could understand the wait but my body said No,….. NO…., No way"

" why didn't you say anything ?"

"Fitz you were proving to me you really cared, that you loved me, that you fell in love with me in seven days. How could I take that away from you, from us. I knew it was important so I suffered in silence but you remember I was pulling you out of the reception after it ran a bit long"

"Yes , I remember you were pulling, Abby was pushing me out the door."

"I let you have yours and I was ready for mine."

" That was some night, I was so nervous glad you had the oil, it helped a lot"

"Why were you so nervous?"

"I loved you, unconditionally, I did not know if you were ready for bare boned intimacy that's why I showered alone . I wanted to give you some private time"

'I wanted to jump your bones when the minister said . you can kiss the bride, matter of fact I could have laid you out when those Italian loafers walked on my aunts porch"

" You never said anything"

"Nope. Remember you had your eyes on your future wife"

"You"

"I did not know that"

"You should have I gave you enough hints"

"Looking back you did, I should have guessed something on the plane when you said I could have the window seat over if you could have it on the return trip, when I discovered Tom had never taken the bags from the trunk and all my toiletries were in the bathroom"

'"The hints were there"

"Yes they were, why haven't we ever talked about any of this"

"You said it, the proposal, marriage, new apartment and your sons"

"my sons….., our sons"

" Make it two girls and all is forgiven"

"How do you expect me to do that?"

"You have two X chromosomes I have one they should be able to beat back that one Y of mine .I still don't know how and when we are going to tell the boys, I suggest we tell them before we tell anyone else."

" You are right there, now you promised I would pay for last night, has that toothpick shown any growth."

Fit threw his leg over hers so she could fully feel his erection which answered her question.


	11. Chapter 11

A Prologue, Life After the Visit

The story after the visit will be short mostly fluff. The Grants as parents. It's one thing having the idea of five children, what are the realities of having five children when both parents work at jobs they enjoy.

The story may not be for all and will be posted during the Scandal break in Nov/Dec/Jan

Very fluffy and very funny with a tad of the epilogue of The Visit

See you in late November


End file.
